


Mr Right

by SamuelJames



Category: Blue Murder (UK TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting a rare night to themselves</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr Right

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Mr Right  
> Pairing: Janine Lewis/Richard Mayne  
> Rating: 18+  
> Summary: Getting a rare night to themselves  
> Notes: Used the porn battle prompt Blue Murder, Janine/Richard, smile.  
> Disclaimer: Blue Murder is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Finally I’ve got Richard to myself and as much as I loved just lying in his arms the last time Pete had the kids, this time my libido has kicked in. I hope he’s in the mood too. As we make dinner there are gentle touches and small kisses. He even manages to stir the soup with my arms round his waist. We talk over a candlelit table and I get to see that smile I resisted for so long. I smile back of course because he’s so gorgeous like this, relaxed and open. We take our time over dinner and the eye contact could rival the heat from the candles.

“Early night?” Richard asks.

He doesn’t have to ask me twice. I load the dishwasher quickly while he locks up and I'm getting a Finish tablet from under the sink when he pinches my arse. Leaving it set to go in the morning we head upstairs. We kiss when we reach our room and start to pull at each others’ clothes. He looks down at me, still going for mega eye contact and suddenly I blush. This man, my lover and partner who I’ve shared so much with suddenly has me feeling shy. He doesn’t tease, thankfully, but just says, “I love you, Janine.”

He’s told me countless times how much he loves me and it still makes me quiver inside. If I told him that he'd call me soppy but he's amazing. He'd be flawless if it weren't for his habit of leaving empty mugs around the house. That and licking his plate. Charlotte copies him, the two of them laughing when I scold. She calls him Daddy Richard which Pete doesn't like but he's the one who traded me in for a younger model and never pushed for extra visitation. She tells all her friends she has two daddies.

"Janine."

I finish undoing his shirt and push it back off his shoulders. Leaning in I kiss his neck and whisper that I love him too. I wish we’d discovered this, us earlier instead of just bantering at work but still I get to be with an amazing man who loves me and my kids so much.

I kiss his throat. He sighs and puts his arms round my waist pulling me flush against him. I look up and he simply says kiss, so we do like it’s going out of fashion, okay there’s some groping on my part but mostly kissing, him pushing his tongue into my mouth and tightening his arms round me. When air becomes an issue I pull back and undo his belt buckle. He goes for the zip on my skirt and we soon get each other naked. His eyes run over my body and I blush again. I'm no oil painting but the way he looks at me makes me feel like the most beautiful woman in the world. We lie on the bed for a few minutes relishing the fact that this doesn't have to be some rushed quiet quickie.

"I thought about this all day?"

"Don't tell your boss you weren't focused on the job."

He knows I'm joking, all love aside he's still one of the best coppers I've ever worked with. I gently pinch one of his nipples so I can see him smile again. Pushing him onto his back I kiss it better. He laughs as I move slowly down, licking and kissing his chest. As I continue I hear the change in his breathing. I reach down between us and can feel how hard he is. It’s no achievement, just a bodily reaction but it's nice to be the cause of his arousal. Moving again I kiss the tip of his cock noticing his hips twitch. I take him into my mouth using my tongue on his shaft. I use my hands and mouth; licking, kissing, stroking. He moans my name and I stop. This is just the preview and he pulls me back up to him. As we kiss he pushes his hand between my legs. Presumably happy that I'm ready for him he pushes me onto my back and moves down the bed. He kneels, pushing his thighs under mine and enters me quickly.

"Thanks for the warning."

He grins. "Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit you know."

It's practically an official language in this house but I let the comment slide. He starts moving and it's okay, you know the usual thrusting away with very little to recommend it, until he gets his hands in on the action. He pinches a nipple with one and rubs my clit with the other. He does little to disprove the commonly held belief about men and multi-tasking but performs each of these pleasant things in quick succession, knowing what I like.

When I catch his eye he doesn't smile or say anything, just holds my gaze. The feeling of love it provokes makes me so glad that I'm the one he decided to get serious with.

"I love you, Richard."

"Me too."

He leans over to kiss me and it's perfect, not the kind of kiss that's the staple of so many Jennifer Aniston movies but messy, passionate and punctuated with a tender peck on the cheek. God I love this man so much. He leans back up, bracing his hand on my thigh as his thrusts get faster. I think about my cellulite for a moment but I'm soon distracted. Knowing him as I do, his current speed is an indicator of how much longer he'll last. Thinking he might get there before I do, I move my hand down for some added stimulation. I move my fingers quicker than he'd been doing. We don't have a cinematic climax where we come together but it's close, him taking silver to my gold. I get another kiss and he stays put for a minute.

"You're not plugging a hole in a dam, love."

"Thought it might help." He pulls out and lies next to me. "Do you think we did it?"

"I hope so." We're trying for his first child and my fifth.

He puts his hand on my stomach. "Just think, we might have made a little us."

He loves all my kids but Pete is their dad and I know how much having a child that he doesn't have to share would mean to him. I want this baby too. I'd love to have Richard's child even if it does mean being a canvas for more stretch marks and having to get up for night feeds. It'll be so worth it.

We get under the duvet and I lie facing him. "It doesn't always happen first go. I mean I've always gotten pregnant easily enough before, too easily with Tom who defied Durex to be here but I'm a bit older now so I just want you to be prepared."

"I know the statistics but I'm just excited." His smile verifies that. He looks over at the clock radio. "Ten past nine. All this free time. I don't know what to do with myself."

"I do." Leaning over I kiss him and it's the second perfect moment of the night. Pete was always snoring by this stage but Richard is amazing at the afterwards part. He loves to kiss and touch me even when getting laid isn't on the agenda. I couldn't ask for anyone better.


End file.
